Verish
by Oshean.Kie
Summary: Wolf-AU- Tsuna is infatuated by that black-eyed wolf that hangs around in his backyard. He feels as if he knows this wolf beyond what he sees. What will happen to them? Will love blossom in peace, or will the tint of blood be smeared before reaching happiness? WARNING: Rating may go up/ Blood and death in future chapters
1. Chapter 1: Tsuna Prologue

**Title**: Verish

**By**: Oshean Kie

**Rating**: T (May go up)

**Pairing**: R27 … perhaps more if I come up with some.

**A/N Note**: Hullo. This is my first fanfiction. I've only been a reader in fanfiction...but I had a small hope of writing. I'm not the best writer, a little below average but practice makes better stuff.

This story is not plotted out, and is pretty much being written on a whim **Irregular updates.**

**Dull writing.**

**Inspired common plot line.**

**Much OOC**

**AU**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

All I feel is the coldness. A spot of warmth surrounded by wolves.

They picked on me, growled at me, pranced all around in a worrying fashion. Their constant bicker disabled the little heat the sun offered to my fading temperature.

My opaque breath, similar to their own glided across the span of air, before dancing away as quickly as it came.

Musk tickled my nose, wet dog and raw intensity of blood, all so pleasant but terrifying.

Warm tongues melted my skin, nipped my hair and tore my sleeves.

Why doesn't my body want to scream, why not fight back? Why just lay here and let it happen while watching the sky puke it's own shades of pure white to groaning grey.

One wolf poked at me roughly, it's head casting a shadow on my face. It gazed into my face with beady eyes to match his inky black fur. I stared back as the others prodded me here and there, only to be pushed that way and back.

I stared to my heart's content. A pure shade of black, with only a glimmer of something I couldn't put my finger on. Neither of us looked away. This contest made me want to grab out and bury my hands in his ruff, but I was frozen. Paralyzed in this position.

I pondered. What did it feel like- to be warm?

Then, he was gone. Without his presence, the others took this time to come up on me, choking me by leaving me no space.

My heart tripped.

No warmth. That means to sun. Which leads to no light.

I'm dying.

My heart quivered.

I can't remember what the sky looks like.

I was lost in a field of cold, then I was reborn into a world of warmth.

I remember this though: those beady black eyes.

Maybe I'd never see them ever again.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue 2

**Cont. Prologue (Reborn)**

* * *

That boy was taken, playing around in his backyard before dragged into the woods. I saw, I didn't act.

They cornered him, presenting their fangs, growling—snarling and nipping at his feet. All wild to kill and devour him whole first.

It was a biting cold winter, all thanks to the worthless sun. Didn't help that this insatiable hunger, one that tore up your own insides, clung to my body like a lost child. Of course in this dull place, always devoid of life. No color to bloom into your veins, just the same stuff all over.

We were just so hungry...so one of us decided to go and take to trash, since there was nothing else we could do. It was all swell, until a human found out and shot him.

Not taking the risk, the pack stayed in the forest and ran away from the scene. In anger, they spotted him. All alone, representing a doe in plain sight.

They became rabid, hunger and ferocity took over and made them senseless.

They dragged her by him by his clothes, ripping it before grabbing more. His efforts of screaming were wasted, or rather never came. He was petrified.

I was the Alpha. I should be the one dragging him to his death, but I stood there. I wondered at his stupidity and inhaled. He was flesh, blood seeping through scratches from the teeth marks. That meant he was alive. Stupid, pathetic, foolish human. Why weren't you struggling?

They kept torturing him slowly, the scent finally getting to me.

_Ahhhh..._

I was so hungry. I flashed in a moment, and snarled at my pack. They all backed up, threatening him behind my authority.

I glanced at our prey, he had a distant look towards the sky, a question sprayed across them. His scent- a citrus like scent mixed with strawberries. My head pulsed. Yes, human. Another life, a different one apart from us.

Then he looked at me. I froze, also caught up in his gaze. There was no petty fake emotion, just the rawness of honesty.

It smacked me in my face.

I shook- no. I wasn't angry.

This emotion inside me bubbled. Fear?

No.

I looked at him once more, his body laid straight in the snow, his hands on his chest. His brunette hair sprayed across the snow. Honesty in his eyes.

He was an angel.

An angel being tainted by these pack of sinners.

The white below him becoming this dark red.

We were the red. We have been tainted this since forever.

I saw it. I trembled.

I stopped it.


End file.
